degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Grimhearse/(Insert good title here) Part 1
Everyone keeps a secret. That's one fact of life. Another, if you play you're cards right, then there are no secrets. Or at least no one else has secrets. And yours is kept so well it's likeyou don't have one. But eventually, everyone finds out. That's why technically there are no secrets. I probably could have gotten to the point faster and phrased it a lot better. So i'll just tell you about the day I came home. My name is Delilah "Hannibal" Grim, and I'm a new student at Degrassi. I was supposed to be taking a test to see if I'm in any advanced classes. Unfortunately the only day i could take it was during the dance. Where someone put the school in lockdown by bringing a knife. How nice. I never liked knives. During the summer between 9th and 10th grade I was walking home. I had this ex-boyfriend you see, he was lonely and very kept and had a weird fascination with sharo objects (there's a warning label RIGHT THERE) . I guess that's a soft spot? Anyway, my best friend told me I should avoid him. Of course I was an idiot and didn't listen. When we broke up, it didn't end very well. I was walking home and next thing I knew I wasstrapped on a table. I could feel a knife going into my stomach. I felt the ripping and the carving. This went on for a good while. My parents didn't report me missing. They were away for a month on "business". This went on for hours and hours. And then John (ex-boyfriend) said he would be willing to let me go if I did the same thing to just one other person. I couldn't take it so I said yes. That was his mistake right there. When people intrude on my personal space, I attack. I was on the wrestling team, karate, kick boxing and lacrose. I'm like a tiger. So he let me go, and i start beating the crap out of him. and then something happened. He fell back, on his own pile of knives and died. After that my parents somewhat gave up on me. They decided to put me in the mental hospital instead of just counseling. I was in the hospital for a year. They weren't even my real parents, and they didn't want to take care of me. I learned a lot from the hospital though. That's how I earned the nickname Hanibal. After Anthony Hopkins as Hannibal Lector. Not in the cannibalistic way though. Just the get in your head kind of way. Well guess what! It's been a year. I'm out and about and heading to Degrassi. I took the test. I'm in all advanced 12th grade classes. Like Hannibal Lector probably did. And so I emancipated from my adoptive parents. My best friend, the only one very close to me thought I moved. And that I didn't tell him. I never mentioned the hospital. I was thinking I should tell him. Especially since I once broke out of the hospital to visit his grilfriend's funeral. But imagine how suprised I was when I saw Morty in the parking lot of the school. Category:Blog posts